1. Field
This application relates to a method of transmitting a data packet from a content provider in a content-centric network (CCN) and a content provider.
2. Description of Related Art
In a name-based network, a content request packet, also called an interest, includes a hierarchical name of a content desired to be fetched. Accordingly, when nodes in the name-based network receive a content request packet, the nodes forward the content request packet to an interface in a direction toward a node in which a content corresponding to the content name included in the content request packet is cached.
The node in which the corresponding content is cached searches for the content based on the received content name, and forwards the corresponding content to the interface through which the content request packet is passed, also known as a face, to transmit the content to the node requesting the content. Also, the nodes in the name-based network receive a data packet in response to the content request packet being received.